


At Your Service

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Princess, don’t be rash.” Despite his protest he made no attempt to pull his hand away.“Seth... tell me you don’t want this...”“I... I can’t. That would be a lie.”
Relationships: Eirika/Seth (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve noticed for awhile that the Eirika/Seth tag doesn’t have any smut. I decided to remedy that.
> 
> This is actually my first (and likely last) attempt at writing smut, so I apologize if this is bad. This is not betaed either (really it’s just a mess lol).
> 
> I also apologize if anyone seems OOC. It’s been a bit since I’ve played Sacred Stones so I was mostly relying on their support conversations and what I remember from the game.

Sleep didn’t come easy to Eirika nowadays. Most nights she found herself laying awake on her cot, staring up at the ceiling of her tent. With nothing to distract her, her mind would race with unbidden thoughts about the war, about her brother, about Lyon, about her friends, about Seth.

Seth seemed to occupy her thoughts the most as of late due to his recent confession. She had so much she wanted to say to him. She wanted to stop him right then and there, tell him to damn all their duties and their status and just be selfish for once. Then again, Eirika had been selfish her whole life up until the war started, now selfishness was something she couldn’t afford. Seth had never once been selfish, but she wished he would be.

She pressed her hands to her eyes as if she was trying to physically push the thoughts out of her head. These thoughts of hers were wondering into dangerous territory. Thinking of Seth being selfish brought upon vivid imaginings of his lips on her lips, her neck, her chest, her—

Eirika shook her head violently. These thoughts would not do. She had to banish them quickly if she hoped to be able to look Seth in the eyes the next day. She got up from her cot, grabbed her rapier from beside her bed, and left her tent. Drills always managed to clear her head, her mind focusing on the repetitive movements instead of those dangerous musings.

Ephraim’s voice played in her head, “your weapon is an extension of yourself. Focus on the enemy’s movements. Be mindful of everything around you. You never know when an enemy may strike.”

The sound of footsteps coming from behind made Eirika jump into action. She made a sharp turn toward the sound and raised her sword defensively.

“Princess Eirika? What are you doing up so late?”

Great, just the man she want to see.

“Seth!” she lowered her sword, “did I wake you?”

“No, I was just relieved from watch. I was about to go to bed until I saw you out here.”

“My apologies, I found myself unable to sleep so I started doing drills.” She hid her rapier behind her back, feeling embarrassed all of the sudden.

“No need to apologize, Princess.” Seth reassured her with a smile and a small wave of his hand. “I do the same thing when I’m feeling restless. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“It’s fine,” it was most definitely not fine, “I think I’d prefer talking to you.” What was she saying? That was the exact opposite of what she should be doing.

“Is there something you needed to speak with me about, Princess?”

Yes. “No, I just find your company reassuring.” Not a complete lie. She did find his presence reassuring, but she was also feeling a tad nauseous now that he was here.

Seth cleared his throat, was that a blush she saw on his cheeks? Impossible. Seth was incapable of blushing. Probably just a trick of the light. “Well, I must confess that I think I will have a hard time sleeping tonight as well.”

Eirika expected him to elaborate. He did not. Silence fell between them, the nauseous feeling in Eirika’s stomach continued to grow. She really should excuse herself, try to stay away from Seth like he said she should. “Then perhaps you could help me with my drills?” She suggested instead, somehow not wanting this time with Seth to end.

“Ah, yes, I believe I had failed to assist you with that when you asked before.”

Did he have to bring that up? Her stomach churned even more. “Ah, yes... uh, how about we do this a bit away from camp so we don’t disturb anyone.”

Seth looked unsure, but nodded anyways. “Lead the way, Princess.”

Before when Seth watched her practice, she thought nothing of it. Now she was keenly aware of his eyes on her, studying her every move. Was he assessing more than just her technique? No, no, of course not. Seth was not some kind of degenerate... unlike herself. When Eirika watched him train she found herself paying attention to his movements for all of the wrong reasons. Gods, now she was thinking of Seth shirtless.

“Do you have something on your mind, my lady?”

His voice made her jolt. “Uh, yes, quite a bit actually.”

He chuckled softly and something akin to a bolt of lightning ran through Eirika’s spine at the sound. “I could tell, your technique is sloppier than usual.”

Eirika let out a defeated sigh, letting her rapier drop to the ground. “Perhaps it would be better to practice with a clear head.”  
“I would recommend that.”

Eirika’s knees sunk into the grass, “how am I supposed to sleep now?”

Seth followed her down to the ground, “if I may be so bold to suggest, Princess, maybe you should talk about your feelings?”

Oh no, the last thing she wanted to do was talk about her feelings with Seth. Especially when those said feelings pertained to him.

“You don’t have to tell me about them,” Seth added as if he’d read her thoughts, “I just thought such a thing might help.”

“Actually, you might be just the person I should talk to about this...”

Seth frowned, “Princess—“

“Seth, I can’t stop thinking about what you told me.” Eirika confessed, no longer able to hold back. “You can’t just tell me something like that and expect me to forget it.”

“I’m sorry I caused you distress, Princess, perhaps I should’ve kept that to myself.”

“No, I’m happy you told me, I just wish I knew what to do with these feelings.”

“I... understand how you feel, my lady. However, these kind of... feelings between a princess and her knight are improper.”

There he goes, recuperating her feelings again. Doesn’t he know that it’d be much easier for her to move on if he didn’t feel the same way she did? That dastard. He could just lie and tell her she alone felt this way, but he couldn’t help being honest.

“Seth, we’re at war, who cares about what’s proper and what’s not.”

“Neither is war a time for romance, Princess.”

“It’s the perfect time,” Eirika hesitantly took his hand, “better to act on your feelings than die with regret.”

“Princess, don’t be rash.” Despite his protest he made no attempt to pull his hand away.

“Seth... tell me you don’t want this...”

“I... I can’t. That would be a lie.”

His words made any shred of restraint she had dissolve. Without even thinking she pulled Seth forward by the front of his tunic and kissed him. His lips were softer than she expected, and warm. It took him a moment to pull away, but his face remained close. Now she could tell that he really was blushing.

“Princess, we shouldn’t do this.” His voice was hushed, like he’d just been dealt a blow to the stomach.

“Why not?” Her hand was still intertwined with his. Her other hand clung to the front of his tunic, like she was afraid he’d run away if she let go.

“It’s... wrong. I’m supposed to serve you.”

Eirika shrugged, “this could be considered a form of service.”

Seth laughed, his breath tickling her cheek. His expression then turned serious as he said, “you shouldn’t grow too attached to me.”

“Seth, I would have lived the rest of my days full of regret if I let you die without expressing to you how I truly feel.”

“Princess—“

“Let me show you”, she pleaded as she pulled at his tunic, “let me show you how I feel.” 

She kissed him again, this time with more passion. A part of her expected him to pull away, to pry her hand from his shirt, to never speak to her ever again. Instead he returned her kiss, his free hand coming up to cup her jaw.

It took Eirika a moment to register that Seth was kissing her back, but once she did she began kissing him with more fervor. Short, consistent pecks evolved into open-mouthed kisses as Eirika continued to pull him into closer and closer. The feeling of Seth’s tongue pushing and sliding against her own caused a strange feeling to pool in her gut. It was somewhat similar to the nauseous feeling she had earlier, but it was all together more pleasant.

Eirika’s fingers began working at the buttons of Seth’s tunic as their kissing became more intense. His hands left hers for a moment to do the work for her, removing it and leaving him in only his undershirt, which came off in short order after that. Eirika eyed his chest as her hands went to feel the curves of his abs and trace some of his scars. Now Seth was blushing even more.

“Princess—“

“You may call me Eirika.”

“Eirika... are you sure about this?”

Eirika paused to look up at him. His expression was pensive, but his eyes were unmistakably full of desire. Desire for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Once they parted she said, “I couldn’t be more sure.”

This time Seth was the one to kiss her first. He pulled her up onto his lap, her chest pressing up against his. She gasped when his hand came to rest on her thigh, and Eirika was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that she felt soaking wet.

“Seth,” her voice came out like a whine, “please touch me.”

“I am touching you.”

“No,” Eirika hands braced his shoulders and she rolled her hips down, “touch me.”

Seth’s eyes went wide, but he got her message. His free hand came to a rest at her hip, and the hand on her thigh slid up her skirt to her aching core. A shuddering breath escaped her at the contact.

“Gods, Eirika, you’re so wet.” He sounded amazed, his thumb stroking her through her panties.

“Please... take those... off...” Eirika suddenly found herself struggling to speak, but Seth seemed to understand what she was trying to say. He pulled the undergarment halfway down her thighs.

Seth explored the wetness between her thighs, happening upon something sensitive that made her shudder again.

“Is this where you want me?” Seth asked, stroking that spot again, sounding just as breathless as she felt.

Eirika could only manage to nod, but it was all the confirmation Seth needed. He rubbed the spot in slow circles and a strange tension started to build within her. Her hips rolled in rhythm with his thumb. He slipped a finger inside her, the sensation made her gasp as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder.

“Faster...” Eirika breathed, grinding down hard onto his hand. Seth picked up the speed.  
The faster motion has Eirika panting and thrusting rapidly into his hand. His finger is pumped in and out of her, itching a sweet spot. His thumb drew tight circles around her core.

The tension within her built and built until Eirika felt like it was all about to come crashing down on her. She wanted to warn Seth, but all she could manage to do was tighten her grip on his shoulders and ride his hand faster. Suddenly the tension released, Eirika’s nails dig into Seth’s shoulders as she writhed in his lap. He rode out her climax with her, withdrawing his hand as it came to an end.

“Are you alright?” The hand that was on her hip cupped her cheek. Seth looked worried, like he thinks he hurt her. She doesn’t realize she has tears streaming down her face until Seth brushed them away.

“Sorry, I don’t know why that’s happening,” she chuckled somewhat awkwardly as she rubbed at her eyes.

“It’s fine, I just got worried for a moment there.” His voice sounded soft, softer than she’d ever heard it, and the thumb wiping away her tears feels even softer.

“You didn’t hurt me. I actually liked it very much,” she assured him as she finally managed to dry her eyes.

“I’m glad to hear it,” he hummed as he kissed her wet cheeks.

His kisses and touches that were so fast and rough just a moment ago we’re now slow and gentle. Eirika reveled in the tender affection. Both of these sides to him were new to her, but she enjoyed them both. She leaned against him, sighing. When she shifted, something hard brushed her knee.

“Seth...”

“Hm?”  
“Are you...” she palmed the hardness and Seth inhaled sharply through his teeth.

“Don’t worry about that, my lady, I—“ He stopped, breathing in a sharp exhale as she pressed her hand to him experimentally.

“I said you may call me Eirika.”

“Eirika...” he groaned 

Her hands moved to the buttons of his pants. “Do you mind if I take this off?”

“Not at all.”

Eirika unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and his briefs along with it. She was a bit alarmed by the sight of him. She didn’t know what to do.

“You know,” his voice snapped her out of her stupor, “it’s impolite to stare.”

“Sorry! I’ve just... never seen one before...”

Seth laughed, “that’s fine. Here, let me...”  
He took a hold of her hand and guided her to his length. It was firm, but also surprisingly soft. He showed her how to stroke him just right. Once she found a rhythm he let her take complete control.

“You’re hand... is so soft,” he painted as she worked at him. His expression twisted into a mixture of pleasure and bliss. She must be doing something right. She felt a twinge if satisfaction at the knowledge that she was making him feel as good as she had earlier. 

Then he stopped her. Eirika didn’t have time to question him before he wrapped her up into his arms and lowered on her back into the grass.

He placed gentle kisses on her forehead, her nose, her cheek, her lips. “Is this okay?”

Eirika nodded, suddenly breathless. Seth kissed and sucked at the base of her jaw. Her eyes fluttered closed, running her hands through his hair and taking in the blissful feeling of his soft lips are her skin. Then he pressed up flush against her and she was acutely reminded of his state of undress.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Seth murmured between kisses. Despite what he said he seemed to have no intention of stopping. “We could get caught here, out in the open like this.” The thought should frighten her. If someone saw, there’d be no way around it. It’d certainly be a scandal. For some reason that excited her. 

A needy whimper escaped from her throat, the apex of her thighs ached. “Seth... I need you...” 

“Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes... please.”

At that, Seth kissed her tenderly. One hand rose up her skirt, settling on her hip. “This may hurt a bit,” before he slid himself into her.

It didn’t exactly hurt, she just felt... full. It took her a moment to adjust to the new feeling. Seth stayed still, peppering her with soft kisses, waiting for her. She tried to widen her legs, but the undergarments that were still at her thighs only let her spread so much. Eirika moved a bit to make herself more comfortable and... oh... that felt nice. She canted her hips upward, which drew a hiss from Seth.

“Gods... Eirika...” He started to move too, slow and steady. They set an easy rhythm for themselves.

The tension Eirika felt before was building once again, at the very bottom of her gut. She wrapped her arms around Seth, pulling his bare chest as close to her as possible, wishing she wasn’t still wearing her top so that she could feel his skin against hers. His mouth was at her ear, nibbling at it gently as he muttered her name. She’d never heard him say her name before with out her title proceeding it until tonight. She’d never loved the sound of her own name more. She tried to say his name, too, but speaking almost seemed impossible for her. All she could manage was the first syllable of his name. 

Seth’s pace started to increase, Eirika let out a shrill sound at that, which only served to spur him on. They both panted as Seth thrust into her faster and faster. Harder and harder. Her arousal was reaching its peak and she dug her nails into his back.

“Eirika... are you close?”

She could only nod against him.

“So am I... but I want you... to come first...”

He reached between and started rubbing at that sensitive spot again. After that it didn’t take long for her to reach her climax. As soon as she did, Seth pulled out. He cried out her name and came onto the grass.

Eirika was breathing raggedly, she draped her arm across her eyes. Had they really just... done that? This had to be some kind of dream, right? Perhaps she was actually asleep in her tent, about to wake up any moment and then not able to look Seth on the eyes for months.

“Eirika,” his voice sounded real enough and when he touched her that felt real, too.

“Seth... is this a dream? Pinch me, I need to know.” She uncovered her eyes, Seth had sat up, she held out her arm to him.

Instead of pinching her, he squeezed and caressed her arm. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, “this is all very real.”

A flood of emotions washed over her as reality hit her. All that really did happen, it wasn’t just some elaborate dream made to torture her emotions.

“Eirika, you’re crying again,” he brushed away a tear from her cheek.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I—“

Seth shushed her, “don’t apologize, it’s alright.”

“Please, just... hold me, Seth.”

Seth obeyed, though he took the liberty of pulling her panties back up first, which she appreciated. Thankfully he had already pulled his own pants back up. He pulled her up and collected her into helps arms, stroking her hair as he let her sob into his bare chest. 

Eventually she calmed down, her breath evened out and her tears subsided. She still clung to Seth. She felt like if she didn’t he’d disappear.

“Do you... regret this?” he asked suddenly. He sounded worried.

Eirika shook her head. “No, no, not even for a second.”

“Good... I’m glad.”

“It’s all just... overwhelming...”

“I understand.”

Of course he’d understand. He always understood.

They sat in silence, Seth still holding her close to him. Eirika wished they could do this all the time... she could sleep like this every night.  
Seth voice broke through the silence. “We should return to camp... I think we both need sleep.”

“Yes, you’re right.” She reluctantly pulled away from him. Seth stood and helped her to her feet. Her legs felt a bit wobbly, but he was their to keep her steady. Just as he always was.

Seth collected his undershirt and tunic, slipping them back on. He offered Eirika his arm and led her back to camp. Once they reached her tent she stopped, there was something she was scared to ask, but she’d be mad at herself if she didn’t.

“Seth do you... regret it?”

His reply was almost instantaneous, “not at all, my lady.”

Eirika smiled, relieved. “Well then, I should let you know that I may be requesting your... services again some day.”

“I would be honored, Princess.”

That made her blush. “Right, well, I should retire. You as well, Seth.”

“Yes,” Seth bowed, “I should hope to see you again in the morning.”

“Good night, Seth.”

“Good night... Eirika.”

Eirika arose with some difficulty the night morning. She found herself unable to stop yawning, even after breakfast, which her brother teased her for. Seth didn’t look tired at all, in fact he looked rather well-rested. He also looked... happy.

“Princess Eirika!”

She quickly pulled her attention away from Seth and turned to face Forde. He held something familiar in his hands.

“My rapier... I was looking for this.” That was a lie. She’s completely forgotten about the thing until just now. How careless of her.

“I figured. I found it while on patrol this morning. It was a bit a ways from camp, only saw it because the light caught it just right.”

“Yes... thank you for returning it to me. I must have left it there after training.” She took the sword from his hands, inspecting it idly.

“You shouldn’t train that far away from camp by yourself, Princess.”

“I wasn’t alone. Seth was helping me.”

“Ah, of course,” Forde smiled, “I’m surprised he let you forget it.”

Eirika tried her hardest to keep the heat from rising to her cheeks as memories from last night flashed in her mind. “That’s my own fault, I should keep better track of my belongings.”

They bid each other a goodbye and Eirika sighed. She really should be more careful. Lucky the thing she’d left behind was her rapier and not something more... delicate. If anyone found out about what had happened... Eirika perished the thought.

She chanced a glance at Seth, who was speaking with a group of knights. He caught her eye and their eyes locked for a brief second before they both looked away.  
Eirika patted her face, she still felt drowsy. She looked down at the sword in her hand. Perhaps some drills would wake her up.


End file.
